Jakotsu and the Golden Eggie
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Jakotsu catches a gold egg... Written for LJ's Fandom Bake-off


**Title: **Jakotsu and the Golden Eggie (parts 1-4)

**Fandom: **Inuyasha

**Author:** kira

**Words:** varies, please check each part the exact count

**Rating:** PG

**Genre: **General

**AU/Canon:** Modern AU'verse

**Characters: **Jakotsu/Bankotsu, Kouga, Sesshomaru

**Summary:** Jakotsu catches a gold egg…

**Warnings:** none

_For Hime-sama…_

888

**Part 1 **(259 words)

Jakotsu sat there, staring at the computer screen, his thumb pulsing on the "F5" button. The page refreshed and he clicked like mad on the image of the mystery egg. After what felt like all of eternity in a second, the screen which had gone white on him, slowly loaded. There at the top of the page was the prize, a cave born gold egg. The forty nine year old cross-dresser squealed with delight.

His life-partner, Bankotsu, came running. "Sweetness? Are you alright?"

Jakotsu looked over at him and nodded. "I just caught me a gold eggie!! And not just any gold eggie, but a cave born one!!"

Bankotsu looked at him like he had three heads. "Okay…"

"You know, Ban honey, that game that Kouga likes to play…"

The younger man shook his head.

"Come're I'll show you my scroll." Jakotsu clicked on the word "scroll" and the page changed, going to what looked like a piece of parchment with dragon sprites and text and numbers on it. "See," he pointed to the gold egg at the top. "That's the one I just got. Not even Kouga, whose scroll is three times as big as mine, has one. And see those?" he pointed to what looked like a couple of tiny chickens. "Those are my chickens, they're really hard to get, and about as rare as that paper dragon and the CB gold eggie I just caught."

"You're a nutter, you know that?" The younger man chuckled.

"I know, but you still love me…"

"Always…" Bankotsu kissed him.

**Part 2**(288 words)

The next day at work, Bankotsu had one of his assistants go see if Kouga was in the studio as he wanted to see him. A few minutes later, Youkai's bassist entered his office. "Ah, Kouga…" Bankotsu grinned, "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Yeah?"

The forty five year old recorder producer nodded. "Thank you."

"Uh, you're welcome…"

Bankotsu glared at him. "Thanks to you, all Jak does is play on the damned computer. It seems someone got him into some stupid online game, what's it called again…? The one with the dragons…"

"Dragon cave dragons," Kouga replied.

"Yeah, well uh, now instead of reading his scripts and memorizing his lines, he's playing that stupid game."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and this morning he was in hysterics, because his gold CB eggie that he caught last night had softshell and he was afraid it'd die. And he got very upset when I told it was just a sprite and not real so it can't die-"

"He's got a CB gold egg?! Holy shit!! That's freaking awesome!! I still don't have one of those and I've been playing for awhile now! I don't know how he does it, but he's got five chickens all the dinos, the special holiday eggs, someone even bred him a holly! Do you know how rare they are?!"

"No, and I don't care… what I do care about is my life-partner's new obsession with some stupid game. And to make matters worse he couldn't reach his mentor last night, apparently he, uh went offline at ten…"

"Yeah, well, Sessh only stays up on the weekends or when we're on tour…"

"His mentor is Sessh?"

"You didn't know?"

"I do now…"

"Can I go, Ban?"

"Yeah…"

**Part 3**(186 words)

Kouga left his boss' office and headed towards the bank of elevators at the end of the reception area. One opened and Sesshomaru stepped out.

"Hey, Kouga, any idea why Ban wanted to see me?" the blond guitarist asked.

"Yup. You're about to catch hell, my friend, for not being online last night." Kouga laughed as he pushed the button.

"Okay…"

"Jak's caught dragon fever."

"Oh shit…"

"Yup and it's our fault."

"Oh crap! I did shoot him an email this morning about fogging the poor thing. Damn is he ever lucky! Not only does he have a CB gold, but one of his waters is an inbred Thuwed Dorkface cross!"

"Uh, Sessh… If I were you, I'd cut the DC talk around Ban…"

"Right… Well, I'd better go get my head handed to me by the boss man."

They laughed.

"How about we go find an empty office during lunch so I can toss you that bluna hatchie I've got for you. The egg hatched last night like I said it would."

"Sweet!! I can wait to catch the lil booger!!"

"Yeah!! Later then…"

"Okay…"

**Part 4**(300 words)

That evening when Bankotsu came home from work, he was surprised to find Jakotsu curled up on the sofa, reading his script. From the look of things, he had apparently spent the day catching up on the work he had neglected in favor of playing the dragon game. "Hey, Sweetness," the forty five year old said as he walked over to him

Jakotsu peered up at him. Taking off his glasses, he smiled and said, "I'm sorry; I didn't hear you come in, Ban honey." He kissed his life-partner when he sat down next to him.

"That's okay. So how's the eggie?"

Jakotsu giggled. "I don't know. Rin called this morning, offering to babysit my scroll so I could get some work done. She's even going to look after it while I'm away at work. I'm glad she did, as Sessh is right there and between the two of them, they'll be okay…"

"That's good."

"Yeah, she also chewed me out for neglecting things, especially you…" The cross-dresser smiled impishly. "By the way, you don't have to worry about the litter box; I went digging for buried treasure this morning."

They laughed.

"It was getting a little ripe. Banryu gave me a dirty look this morning about it too," Bankotsu said.

His life-partner giggled. "Yeah, Nekozawa wasn't too happy about the situation as well. But now everything's nice and clean and their tummies are full, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some takoyaki?"

"You forgot to make dinner, hunh?"

"No, I thought that going out for something you like, and yes, you can have as many Kirins as you'd like, would be nice. I'm sorry, I was neglecting you." Jakotsu leaned towards him and kissed him.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a date to me…"


End file.
